


carry me down (rolling in your arms) (Art)

by MistressKat



Category: Political Animals
Genre: Angst, Community: smallfandombang, Cover Art, Digital Art, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Not-Quite-a-‘The Bodyguard’-AU, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 10:52:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3807637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressKat/pseuds/MistressKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/3805747">carry me down (rolling in your arms)</a> by Spikedluv</p>
            </blockquote>





	carry me down (rolling in your arms) (Art)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [carry me down (rolling in your arms)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3805747) by [Spikedluv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spikedluv/pseuds/Spikedluv). 



> On a whim I decided to pick another story to do art for in this years smallfandombang. I knew nothing of the fandom (and still don't really) but the story sounded fun (who can resist the bodyguard trope?) and indeed turned out to be wholly enjoyable. Thank you to my author Spikedluv for being unfailingly enthusiastic about each piece and, of course, for modding the whole awesome challenge :) Please see [here](http://kat-lair.livejournal.com/392459.html) for texture and photo attributions.
> 
> **Art is spoilery for the fic!**

 

The cover is the first piece I did for the story. It turned out pinker than I visualised but otherwise more or less as I had imagined. Musical notes are a theme for TJ as music plays such a big part in the story. And you will notice Clark Gregg playing the part of Logan, the bodyguard OMC. Casting was entirely Spikedluv's choice and it sure made finding screencaps easy :D Click for fullsize graphic.  
  
[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kat_lair/8256432/280216/280216_original.jpg)  
  
  
This picture is, as I described it to Spikedluv, a 'liberal interpretation rather than a literal illustration' of a scene in the club corridor after TJ almost gets shot. Hence the disco lights :D This is the graph I'm least happy with it though as my mental image was much, much better. Ah well. Click for fullsize graphic.  
  
[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kat_lair/8256432/280344/280344_original.jpg)  
  
  
This is an 'off screen scene' illustration of sorts. Logan here angsting over his decision of what to do when Cheri calls him to say TJ is looking for some... company. Click for fullsize graphic.  
  
[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kat_lair/8256432/280709/280709_original.jpg)  
  
  
And because I wanted to do a single one of TJ as well (and there were a lot of shirtless caps of him to choose from!), here he is, being all vulnerable and naked t ~~he way I like my men *g*~~. Click for fullsize graphic.  
  
[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kat_lair/8256432/281871/281871_original.jpg)  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
